


[Podfic] Simplest Comforts by credoimprobus

by fire_juggler



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Bisexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pure Fluffiest Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> If she can't have Love with a capital L, at least she can have the best friend she could ever have wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Simplest Comforts by credoimprobus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simplest Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698484) by [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus). 



> Many thanks to credoimprobus for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/simplest_comforts.mp3)

## Length:

00:06:43 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/simplest_comforts-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 6.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/simplest_comforts-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
